mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Cyclopes
The Cyclops or the Cyclopes (plural, Greek: Κύκλωπες, meaning "round-eyed" or "wheel-eyed"), is a member of a primordial race of humanoid giants with a single eye in the middle of its forehead. In English, the plural cyclopses are also used. They are characters of Greek mythology. The first group of Cyclopes is Brontes, Steropes, and Arges. Their children are Euryalos, Elatreus, Trachios, and Halimedes. The Elder Cyclopes were the children of Gaia and Uranus where they later made Zeus' Master Thunderbolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades' Helm of Darkness during the Titanomachy. The younger Cyclopes are the sons of Poseidon, who are featured in the Odyssey. Myths & Legends Greek and Roman writers like Hesiod, describe the Cyclops has been a group or family of three brothers who were primordial members of the giants. Writers like Homer describe the Cyclopes as living on a distant island ruled by the cyclops Polyphemus who was one of the sons of Poseidon. Cyclopes in general are known for their stubborness, size, and great strength. Especially in the Odyssey, Cyclopes are not considered particularly bright and may be fairly easy to deceive. Appearance The Cyclopes are large, one-eyed humanoids. They are also compared to giants due to their huge size. A Cyclops is probably about 15 feet tall and weighs about 2500 pounds. Primordial Blacksmiths According to Hesiod and as he states in his Theogony, the known original cyclops were Brontes, Steropes, and Arges, and their names meant thunderer, lightning and bright respectively. This cyclopes were the primordial sons of Uranus and Gaia and were the brothers of the Hecatonchires, making them brothers to the Titans and akin to the Olympian and later Gods and other creatures. According to Hesiod, they were strong, stubborn, and "abrupt of emotion." Time passed and eventually, they became synonyms for brute strength and power, and they were often pictured at their forge. Imprisonment and Freedom Because of their showcasing of power, Uranus feared the Cyclops and imprisoned them on Tartaros. They, along with the Hecatonchieres, supported Cronus in his coup d'etat overthrow Uranus but instead of freeing the Cyclopes and the Hecatonchires, he kept them in Tartaros. They remained there, guarded by the dragon Campe, until they and the Hecatonchires, were freed once and for all by their nephews, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. In gratitude, they aided the three brothers in battle against Cronus and the Titans, and fashioned Zeus' Lightning Bolt, Poseidon's Trident and Hades' Helm of Darkness. To create Zeus' lightning bolt, Arges added the brightness, Brontes added the thunder and Steropes the lightning. Hephasteus' Assistants The poet Callimachus states on one of his hymns that the Cyclopes helped Hephaestus at his forge. The Cyclopes were said to be responsible for the cyclopean fortifications at Tiryns and Mycenae in the Peloponnese. According to the hymn, the noises proceeding from the heart of volcanoes were also attributed to the Cyclopes' activities. Death of Asclepius According to the tragedy titled Alcestis by Euripides, after Asclepius was murderd by Zeus Apollo killed the Cyclopes in retaliation. Zeus later returned Asclepius and the Cyclopes from the Underworld. The Odyssey In Homer's The Odyssey, the Cyclopes live on a remote island, but rather than being helpful to the sailors, they try to kill and eat Odysseus and his crew. In retaliation, Odysseus blinded Polyphemus, one of the cyclops. Later, the poet Virgil wrote about Aeneas and his crew landed on the island of the cyclops after escaping from Troy at the end of the Trojan War. There they found Achaemenides, a crew member from Odysseus' expedition who was stranded on the island a few years previously, and the now blind Polyphemus. 15-2.jpg|A Cyclops, perhaps Polyphemus, with a sheep. main-qimg-a1854f04812e63b65a89b01170472755-c.jpeg 800px-Cyclops_P6110086.JPG cyclopes11.jpg female cyclops.jpg|Female cyclops. Modern Depictions Literature Video Games Cyclops02-copy.jpg|A cyclops in Clash of the Titans: The Video game God of war cy.jpg|Kratos vs a Cyclops God of War II Cyclops Tyrant In God of War II.jpg|A Cyclops Tyrant in God of War: Chains of Olympus Kratos vs a Cyclops.jpg|Kratos vs a Cyclops in God of War III Fullbodycyclops.png Assassins-Creed-Odyssey-Cyclops-900x507.jpg hqdefault - 2019-09-14T094719.829.jpg cypher_mountain_giant_by_bozzerkazooers_daz3pus.jpg 20200123 135105.jpg|Cyclops known as a Blind One Guardian from Turok. 20200123_135120.jpg|A Cyclops known as Blind One Sentinel from Turok. 20200123 142341.jpg|Cyclops known as a Flesh Eating Sentinel from Turok. M-deat10.jpg|Cyclops known as Flesh Eating Death Guard in Turok. 20200123_144020.jpg|A powerful Cyclops known as Lord of The Flesh high ranking member of the Flesh Eaters. 20200123_144457.jpg|A Cyclops known as a Flesh Eating Oblivion High Priest from Turok. Films Cyclp.png|A Cyclops in The Chronicles of Narnia. Cy in Wrath.jpg|Perseus vs. a Cyclops in Wrath of the Titans The 7th Voyage of Sinbad Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops in The 7th Voyage of Sinbad. cyclops_2014_01.jpg cyclops_1982_01.jpg cyclops_cyclops.jpeg Animations Cyclops.jpg Giant-cyclops-billy-and-mandys-big-boogey-adventure-9.17.jpg CyclopsEchidna.jpg Hercules-faces-the-cyclops.jpg Cyclopes.jpg Cyclops-sinbad-the-magic-lamp-and-the-moving-islands-139524.jpg Cyclops-castlevania-128448.jpg Cyclops The Hollow.png Cyclops season 1.png OTHERS Vídeos Wrath of the Titans HD Cyclops Featurette (2012)|Cyclops Featurette = Category:Cyclopes Category:Greek mythology Category:Mythical creatures Category:Mythological monsters Category:Odyssey characters Category:Giants Category:Titans Category:Monsters in Greek mythology Category:Smithing gods